The Director's Daughter
by FelicityandOliverQueen
Summary: What if Nick Fury adopted Skye when she was nine rather than send her back to the orphanage. Skye is trained by the best agents in SHIELD. When she is sixteen, she meets Grant Ward for the first time and he takes her under his wing. Years later they are picked to join Agent Coulson's plane. Will they be able to work together or will HYDRA break them?
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Director's Daughter

**Pairing:** Grant Ward X Skye (Romantic), Skye X Nick Fury (Father Daughter)

**Summary:** What if Nick Fury adopted Skye when she was nine rather than send her back to the orphanage. Skye is trained by the best agents in SHIELD. When she is thirteen, she meets Grant Ward for the first time and he takes her under his wing. Years later they are picked to join Agent Coulson's plane. Will they be able to work together or will HYDRA break them?

**Characters:-**

Agent Skye Nicole Fury: Computer hacker, Specialist

Grant Douglas Ward: Specialist

Director Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD, Father to Skye

Agent Natasha Romanov (Black Widow): Mentor to Skye

Agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye): Protector to Skye and Ward

Commander Maria Hill: Second in command at SHIELD

Agent Philip Coulson: Heads the team

Agent Melinda May (The Cavalry): Pilots the plane and member of the team

Agent Gemma Simmons: Bio-Chemist and member of the team

Agent Leo Fitz: Engineer and member of the team

Agent John Garrett: Ward's SO and HYDRA

Agent Antoine Triplett: Trained by Garrett and later joins the team

**Prologue**

It was a cloudy day when nine year old Mary Sue Poots was sitting at the curb with a backpack when a black SUV stopped and a dark man with an eye patch got out.

"Can't I stay with them?" she asked sadly

"I'm sorry, come on," said the man

"Is it because I called Mrs. Brody mommy?" she asked

"One day you'll understand," said the man

"What's your name?" she asked looking at the man with big doe eyes full of tears

"Nick Fury," said the man looking at the young girl before wiping her tears

"Do you know why they didn't want me Mr. Fury?" she asked

"No but you'll have a home," he said

"No one ever wants me, I'll be alone forever," she said sadly

"That's not true, from today, you'll no longer be Mary Sue Poots, you will be Skye Nicole Fury, the only daughter of Director Nick Fury," he said making the biggest decision of his life.

"Really, you'll be my daddy," she asked with a big smile.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll adopt you," he said kissing her on the forehead

She gave him a hug as they stopped in front of a building with an eagle logo and the word S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury walked in holding the hand of his new daughter while agents everywhere were surprise but said nothing. He took her to his office where with a couple of phone calls, he was a new father to a nine year old little girl.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Grant Ward

Years passed since Director Nick Fury became a father. Skye grew in a beautiful young girl who excelled in computer science and was trained in battle by two of the most lethal agents in SHIELD, Natasha Romanov and Melinda May. Natasha taught her how to lie and pretend while Melinda taught her how to fight and defend herself. It was a beautiful day when Skye was sitting in her father's office going over the security to see if it needed to be improved. When a man in his early twenties with dark hair and dark eyes entered her father's office and hesitated.

"Agent Ward, I've been expecting you," said Director Fury

"Sir, is everything alright?" asked Ward nervous

"We need to have a talk before you go on your first solo mission," said Director Fury

"Should I leave?" asked Skye sensing the tension in the room

"No, you should hear this too, it affects you," said Director Fury.

"Sir what did you want to see me about?" asked Ward as saw the sixteen year old in the director's office and wandered who she was.

"First I'd like to introduce you two. Agent Grant Ward, this is Agent Skye Fury, my daughter," introduced Director Fury

"It's nice to meet you Agent Fury," said Ward looking at the girl

"You too Agent Ward," said Skye looking at the handsome agent in front of her.

"Agent Ward, let's talk about your future with SHIELD," said Director Fury looking at the young man

"I don't understand sir," said Ward confused.

"I know about HYDRA and the fact that both you and Agent Garrett are sleeper agents," said Director Fury

"I haven't agreed with Agent Garrett to join HYDRA yet," said Ward.

"I would like you to say yes to Agent Garrett," said Director Fury shocking both agents

"Sir, I don't understand," said Ward confused

"I'd like you to help take down HYDRA from the inside if it ever rises," said Director Fury

"Dad, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Skye worried

"Yes, and I'd like you to be my daughter's partner. She's already been trained in combat but I need someone to watch her back in the field. From what I've seen in you, you never leave a man behind," said Director Fury

"With all due respect sir, are you sure I'm the right person to partner up with your daughter, I'm only level three," said Ward worried about offending his boss

'So is she, this will be an equal partnership," said Director Fury

"Dad, you're letting me go in the field?" asked Skye excited

"You're grown up Skye, it's time I let go a little and you'll be protected by the best," said Director Fury

"It's an honor sir," said Ward as Skye stood next to him

"Good luck to both of you," said Director Fury as he handed them both heir badges and their first mission.

Skye and Ward walked out of Director Fury's office with their head held high and left for their first mission.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Team

As the years went on, Skye and Ward became one of the most lethal teams in SHIELD history. They were second to Barton and Romanoff who had trained them both throughout the years and become like siblings to them. It was a couple of months after the battle of New York when Skye and Ward were summoned into the Director's office. When they entered the office, they saw only Director Fury and Commander Hill.

"Come on in both of you," said Director Fury

"Why are we here dad?" asked Skye standing next to Ward dressed in her SHIELD uniform which consisted of black pants, black boot and her SHIELD jacket . While Ward was in a suit and tie.

"You are both here because of Agent Coulson," said Commander Hill

"With all due respect, we are level six, we are aware that Agent Coulson died before the battle of New York," said Ward.

"Welcome to Level Seven," said a man in his forties dressed in a suit as he entered the room

"Agent Coulson, it's nice to see you alive," said Skye

"Why are we here Sir?" asked Ward

"I'm putting together a team and I would like you two on it," Said Agent Coulson

"We are not really team players. We work better as partners," said Skye

"We are not really a team but we in a position to do some good," said Coulson.

Ward and Skye looked at each other and said: "We're in"

A few days later, Ward and Skye were at one of SHIELD's hangers standing in front of a black plane.

"You ready for a new life?" asked Ward looking at Skye.

"As long as I've got you, I can take one everything," said Skye hugging him before they both walked on the plane where they found Agent Coulson, Agent May along with two people they never met.

"Agent Ward, Agent Fury, welcome to the bus, I'd like you both to meet Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, he's in engineering and she is in bio-chemistry," said Agent Coulson.

"It's so nice to meet both of you, we've been hearing stories about you since the academy," said Simmons

"Don't always listen to stories they are mostly exaggerated," said Ward as Skye gave May a hug

"Melinda, I thought you were in admin. Why are you here?" asked Skye worried about her former trainer.

"Coulson needed someone to fly the plane," said May

"So where are we headed?" asked Fitz

"Right now, we are headed into the city. The Rising Tide posted a video of a man with superhuman ability," said Coulson

"His name is Mike Peterson, 32, single father of a boy named Ace, back injury which left him unemployed," said Skye with a tablet in her hand

"Can you tell us who posted the video?" asked Ward

"No, the IP address is not in New York" said Skye

"The priority is to bring Mike Peterson in," said Coulson

"Traffic Cameras has him and his son headed into Grand Central Station," said Skye as they all headed out.

They arrived at Grand Central Station where Coulson, Ward and Sky went in weapons drawn while May, Fitz and Simmons evacuated the people. After a while, they had Mike Peterson in custody and learned that He gained his superhuman abilities thanks to a drug. They all boarded the plane and found their bunks. Skye and Ward were in the situation room when a call came about an 084.

"We better tell Coulson," said Ward


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 0-8-4

The whole team was in the situation room, reviewing their first case which was in Peru

"It's an 084 and we all know what that means," said Ward

"It means we don't know what it means," said Coulson.

The team separated, Fitzsimmons wen to the lab, May to the cockpit, Coulson to his office, Ward and Skye went to the couches and sat down.

"I'm worried about being on this team," said Skye

"What do you mean? We may not usually work in teams but we'll figure it out," said Ward

"No I meant going to Peru, it's not safe there. There are a lot of rebels and issues with the government," said Skye.

"Skye, we won't be dealing with the government, one the archeology professors called SHIELD," said Ward trying to ease her worry.

"I'm worried, FitzSimmons may have degrees and be agents but they've never been in the field. I'm afraid they'll get hurt," said Skye

"We'll be landing in 20 minutes. Take a seat and buckle up," said May

"Skye, we'll protect FitzSimmons," said Ward as they landed.

The team headed to the location of the 084 and asked the archeologist and his team to leave. FitzSimmons and Skye went inside the cave while May, Coulson and Ward stayed outside where they were attacked until a woman approached Coulson and gave him a hug. He introduced her as Commander Camilla Reyes. Ward went in the cave, took the 084 and told Skye and FitzSimmons that they had to go. The team along with Camilla Reyes and her men. May went to the cockpit, FitzSimmons went to the lab to examine the 084, Coulson took Reyes to his office, her men were in the lounge relaxing while Skye and Ward were at the bar talking.

"That was crazy. Do think we'll be able to work as a team?" asked Ward

"I think it'll take time for all of us to understand each other. We just have to be patient," said Skye eying the men who were still nursing their first drink.

"Skye, you need to go help May," said Ward as he started to fight the two men. As soon as Skye reached the cockpit she was hit in the back of the head and blacked out. When she woke up, she was tied up next to Ward and FitzSimmons.

"What happened?" asked Skye.

"They took control of the plane," said Ward

"This is my fault, I should've, learned Kung Fu," said Fitz

"No, I shouldn't have pushed you into the field, you weren't ready," said Simmons

"This would have never happened if May wasn't on the stick," said Skye playing with the rope that tied her arms

"Agent May, no she transferred from administration," said Fitz

"Well she taught everything I know about combat," said Skye as FitzSimmons looked at Ward

"Have you guys heard of the Cavalry?" asked Ward

"Of course, we heard stories at the Academy," said Simmons

"She's the Cavalry," said FitzSimmons

"I told you not to call me that," said May waking up.

May cracked her wrist and took out the man guarding them before untying the rest.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Skye

"We need to get to the lab," said Fitz

"The doors are connected to the pressurization system," said May

"I have an idea," said Skye as they all huddled together.

May went to the cockpit to gain control of the plane while the rest of the team tied themselves together before blowing a hole on the side of the plane using the 084. One of the men flew out the plane while the other men fought Ward. Skye along with FitzSimmons tried to get to the 084 but was stopped by one of the men. Skye fought him while FitzSimmons had the 084 in hand. Skye used a life raft to block the hole while Coulson took out the last man. The team all sat at the bar.

"I was just getting warmed up to this place," said Coulson

"The 084 is cooling but we should call HQ and get it to the slingshot," said Fitz

SLINGSHOT

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

The team sat on the ramp and watched the 084 being blasted into space.

"Who's idea was it to blow a hole the plane?" asked Coulson

"May said that the doors we tied to the pressurized system so I thought…" said Skye

"So we thought it would open the doors," said Simmons

"It was a team decision sir," said Ward wrapping an arm around Skye

"Quite genius actually," said Fitz

A couple of day later, the plane was being fixed when Director Fury stood in front of Coulson

"Really Coulson, six days, it only took you six days to take a state of the art piece of machinery and turn it into scrap," yelled Director Fury

"My team acted with my authority" said Coulson

"Don' talk to me about authority. I have the authority to downgrade your ass to the Winnebago," yelled Fury

"I'm aware of that sir," said Coulson

"It has a bar a really nice one, I want you to fix it just like you found it so don't have FitzSimmons making modifications lik damn fish tank," said Fury

"Yes sir," said Coulson.

"How's Skye? How is she handling this?" asked Fury

"She's fine Sir but what is the relationship between her and Agent Ward?" asked Coulson

"They're Partners, I paired them up eight years ago and it's another Romanoff-Barton situation," said Fury

"You sent me a younger version of Romanoff and Barton," said Coulson surprised

"Skye and Ward work well together and I knew separating them was a bad idea, it's better this way they'll keep each other alive," said Fury before leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Asset

Days had passed since the 084 incident. Skye and Ward were in the work out room sparring when they heard: "Meeting in fifteen minutes" Ward and Skye headed to the showers before going to the meeting.

"A couple of hours one of our asset was taken," said Coulson

"Which Asset sir?" asked Ward

"Dr. Franklin Hall," said Coulson

"No not Dr. Hall, he was our professor at the academy, we adored him. We can rescue him can't we?' asked Simmons

"Dr. Hall is one of ours. According to what we found at the scene, he was taken by Quinn International," said Coulson

"So how do we get him back?" asked Fitz

"Quinn is at his estate in Malta. Unfortunately, any agent of SHIELD caught in Malta can be shot without provocation," said May

"Unless they don't know we are SHIELD agents," said Ward

"Quinn is having is annual shareholder's meeting at his estate, Ward and I can go in as guests and find Dr. Hall," said Skye hacking Quinn's system to get and invite.

"Did you not hear that any Agent of SHIELD caught in Malta can be shot with real bullets," said Simmons

"They won't know we are from SHIELD," said Skye as she and Ward went to their bunks to change.

Ward and Skye headed into Quinn's compound and mingled with the rest of the guests while actively looking for Dr. Hall. When they found it, it turned out he was never kidnapped, he leaked his location to Quinn and was planning to use his gravitonium to destroy Quinn and his estate. Ward and Skye tried to convince Dr. Hall to help them disconnect the gravitonium but he refused. Ward shot at the glass floor which caused Hall to fall into the gravitonium stopping it. Ward and Skye called the team and wrapped up the case. When they go back to the plane, Coulson made sure the gravitonium would never be found, it put in an unmarked room at the bottom of the fridge. That night, the team headed to their bunks but Skye could not sleep. She couldn' get Dr. Hall's words about SHIELD out of her head. It was not the first time she had heard someone call SHIELD as bad as its enemies. She got out of bed and went into Ward's room where he was reading.

"Skye what's wrong?" asked Ward worried about his partner

"Can I stay with you tonight?" asked Skye.

Ward let her get in his bed. She put her head on his shoulder while he put his arms around her. They fell asleep hoping no one would find out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eye Spy

A couple of weeks had passed since the mission in Malta, Skye still had trouble sleeping and shared Ward's bunk. No one on the bus had noticed the new sleeping arrangements. Ward and Skye were usually the first to wake up until one morning when they both slept in. Coulson woke up and it was quiet so he went to Skye's bunk and found it empty. He went to Ward's bunk and went inside. The sight surprised him. Ward was shirtless while lying on his back with his arms wrapped around Skye who had her head on his chest. While looking at them he remembered Fury's words about how they were like Barton and Romanoff. Coulson remembered walking in on a similar scene years earlier in a different room. He decided to leave them alone but as he was leaving, he tripped making a noise which woke up the couple.

"AC?" said Skye

"Sir, did you need something?" asked Ward

"No, you two weren't up, I was worried," said Coulson as the couple got out of bed.

"What time is it?" asked Skye

"It's 8.30," said Coulson

"Oh my God, we're late," said Skye trying to find her clothes.

"Sir, can we keep this between the three of us?" asked Ward

"As long as whatever this is doesn't affect the team, I have no problem. There is no rule in SHIELD about fraternization between partners," said Coulson as he left.

Skye and Ward got ready for their day. Since they were running late, they decided to skip that morning's training session. They sat in the kitchen drinking their coffee when FitzSimmons joined them. They were all talking getting to know each other. When Coulson entered.

"Skye, I need your help with something?" asked Coulson

"What is it?" asked Skye curious

"You ever rob a bank?" asked Coulson

"No," said Skye

"How about an armoured car?" asked Coulson

"Nope," said Skye

"A casino?" asked Coulson

"Should I be offended?" asked Skye

"Someone is stealing millions of dollars in diamonds. They found a way to crack the security system. I want you to figure out their exploit," said Coulson.

Skye, May and Coulson went to the latest crime scene.

"Fifty five men all military were hired by of the largest gem brokers in the world. They dressed them men in identical outfits, gave the men a randomly assigned briefcase and sent them on twenty five different routes here in Stockholm. No one knew which briefcase contained the diamonds but they were till stolen," said Coulson

"Why the kabuki theatre?" asked May

"They were afraid because someone is targeting diamonds. An armoured car in Milan, a safe in Monte Carlo and now this. Over thirty mill total, each theft occurred despite heavy security" said Coulson.

"Sounds like an inside job to me," said Skye

"A lot of people share that opinion," said Coulson examining the scene

"You don't, CCTV cameras catch any of the action" said Skye

"FitzSimmons is checking, system went dark for an hour. I think it was hacked," said Coulson

"It was the same thieves each time?" asked May

"Yes but it was just one thief, a woman and she did it with her eyes closed," said Coulson

"Witnesses ID her?" asked May

"Black, late twenties early thirties, athletic built," said Coulson

"What if she is gifted, like Clairvoyant or something? Asked Skye

"There is no such thing," said May

"Ok," said Skye

"Why does HQ want us to investigate these heists," asked May

"They don't. I picked this up," said Coulson

They went back to the plane where they check social media as they went through the pictures, Coulson recognised the thief.

"Her name is Akila Amador and she was a SHIELD agent," said Coulson

"You sure," said Skye

"I should be I trained her," said Coulson

The team went to look for Amador and found her in Zloda, Belarus But she escaped. They did however find the feed she was communicating on and figure that she was being controlled. They took turns watching the feeds through the night and May found out where she was. Without telling the team, she went in and brought her in. FitzSimmons made a pair of glasses that would show the feed. While Ward and Skye completed Amador's mission, Fitzsimmons worked on disabling the failsafe in Amador's eye. I the meantime, May and Coulson worked on locating the man who was controlling her. Ward and Skye's mission was going well until Ward needed to seduce the guard, he tried to distract but had to knock him out. He completed the mission but was caught when he looked in the mirror and asked Fitz to cut the eye before having to shoot his way out of the building. Skye and Ward returned to the plane where they both went into his room. This time however they didn't make sure that the coast was clear. May along with FitzSimmons saw them but said nothing as the door closed


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Girl in the flower dress

As the weeks passed, Skye and Ward continued to share a bunk. Most of Skye's things had gradually been moved in to Ward's bunk. Her clothes were next to his her books mixed with his and her decorations had been added to his. No one on the team spoke of the fact that their teammates shared a bunk. While May and Coulson understood what had happened between the partners since they had experienced this, Fitzsimmons did not understand but said nothing. They believed that Agent Coulson should be the one to address this issue. The issue was not addressed. The team went on until Skye intercepted a message about ecological research and Ward got all secretive.

"AC I found something weird about ecological research online, it sounded like human experimentation," said Skye

"Did you find the source?" asked Coulson

"It's in Hong Kong," said Skye

"What about the source of this weird message?" asked Ward

"Miles Lyndon," said Skye

"As in…" said Ward

"Yep," said Skye

"Someone want to explain?" asked May confused

"Miles Lyndon is someone I met on a mission a couple of years ago," said Skye

"What kind of mission was it?" asked Fitz.

"It was about SHIELD information being leaked to the world," said Skye

"What kind of information was it?" asked Simmons

"Classified information," said Ward

"What can you tell us about Miles Lyndon?" asked Coulson

"He's a member of the Rising Tide and he has no idea that I am a SHELD agent," said Skye

"That's right he believes you're an orphan who hated SHIELD for stopping your search for the truth," said Ward.

"If we track him down, I could go in and get the information out of him," said Skye

"Can we trust him?" asked Coulson

"I doubt it," said Skye

"How long will it take for you to track him down?" asked Ward as his phone vibrated

"Not sure," said Skye as she opened her laptop. Ward looked at his phone

"I need to take this," said Ward as he walked into his bunk and closed his door.

"What was that?" asked Fitz

"Maybe it's his family or something," said Simmons

"I doubt it's his family. It's probably Garrett," said Skye

"Who's Garrett?" asked Fitz

"Agent John Garrett is Ward's SO. They're still close. Sometimes Garrett calls to see how he is doing," said Skye.

"Garrett trained Ward? No wonder he is such a good agent," said Coulson

"What do you mean sir?" asked Simmons

"Garrett and I trained together years ago. He became a great agent. He always gets the job done." Said Coulson as Ward came out.

"Who was it?" asked Skye

"Just John making sure I'm playing nice with the team," said Ward

"How is he?" asked Skye

"He's fine. He's on mission somewhere," said Ward

"Alright, I found him. He's in LA," said Skye

"What's the plan?" asked Ward

"I'll go in and get the info. You guys will bring him in after I get it." Said Skye as she entered her and Ward's bunk to change. No one said anything.

The team headed to LA where Skye pretended to run into Miles and made up a story about how she lives in LA. He told her a little about what he posted before Ward called her cell and she left. As soon as she left, May walked in and arrested him. She put cuffs on him, brought him on the plane and put him in the interrogation room. Skye changed into her SHIELD uniform. Ward went in first and started the interrogation. A couple of minutes later Skye went in. Miles was surprised to see her.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" asked Miles

"That's not important why was two million dollars transferred in your account two weeks ago?" asked Skye

"Some rich girl in a flower dress paid me to release some information. She said she was a fan of the Rising Tide and of me. She said I deserved better," said Miles

"Who was she? What did she do?" asked Ward

"I looked her up just to make sure she wasn't a psychopath. All I found was a something with ecological research about insects. Centipedes, what could be more harmless than centipedes?" said Miles.

Skye and Ward looked at each other before rushing out to stop the experiments. They infiltrated the building and destroyed it while arresting everyone but the woman in the flower dress.

Skye and Ward put a tracking bracelet on Miles before letting him off the plane. The team all sat together in the lounge when Coulson decided to talk to Ward and Skye about their sleeping arrangements.

"Ward, Skye we need to address your sleeping arrangements," said Coulson

"Why? We are not doing anything wrong," said Ward

"It's against protocol for you two to be in any kind of relationship," said Coulson

"Did you talk to dad?" asked Skye

"Fury knows about this arrangement and he approves," asked Coulson

"Yes sir. After all, he introduced us eight years ago," said Ward

"As long as this doesn't affect the team, I have no problems," said Coulson before they all headed to their bunks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: F.Z.Z.T

The weeks went by and the team grew closer. Ward began receiving more calls from Garrett which he kept secret from the team and Skye. The team were in Pennsylvania where a body was found at the scene of camping grounds. When they found the body in the woods, he was floating.

"So sad a man died this way and yet so amazing," said Simmons

"FitzSimmons, any idea what could cause an effect like this?" asked Coulson. They both started talking at the same time

"Time, let's try that again. Any idea what could cause an effect like this" said Coulson

"No no clue," said Fitz

"Seems to me like we are dealing with some freak supernatural effect or some new high tech weapon," said Ward

"Or it could be someone from the index," said Skye

"There's no one on the index with this type of power," said May

"That we know of. I'll contact Agent Blake and SHIELD HQ, have him check it out. Whoever or whatever is responsible, we can't let this happen again" said Coulson

Skye saw a wound on his head and approached the body. As soon as she got close, the body fell to the ground.

"Freaky," said Fitz

The team left the scene along with the body. Skye, Ward and Coulson were in the situation room

"Found something on Cross?" asked Coulson

"Adam Cross, single, no kids, originally from Wriegly, Pennsylvania not far from here, Phys Ed teacher at the local high school and varsity baseball coach and troop leader and volunteer fire fighter. This guy make Captain America look like The Dude" said Skye

"What about a criminal record? A restraining order? Something that might give us a suspect" asked Ward

"Nada, not even a parking ticket, he looks clean," said Skye

"Everybody looks clean on their first go, you know that," said Ward

"He's right, dig deeper," said Coulson

Skye went to look into Adam Cross' background while Coulson went to the lab to see how FitzSimmons were doing. While there they found another electrostatic event 20 Km from where they were. The team headed towards the new reading only to have it disappear. They kept driving and ended up at a barn where they found another body floating

"Search the area, whoever did this couldn't have gotten far," said Coulson as Ward and Skye left the barn with guns in their hands

"He barricaded himself inside and went for his shotgun," said Coulson

"He was scared, tried to protect himself," said May

"No sign of anyone," said Ward as he and Skye returned

They team returned to the plane where they found out that both victims worked at the same fire station. Both victims were responders when the aliens crashed New York.

"Two victims from the same fire house found in the same weird way," said Ward

"We're looking for a killer," said Skye

Coulson headed to the fire station where they found out that a helmet that the fire fighters brought back as a souvenir had infected them. The team called for a SHIELD team to pick up their helmet. Simmons also found out that anyone who had contact with electrostatic event would be infected. Skye was in the lab with Simmons when suddenly she was locked in alone.

"Why is she in there?" asked Ward worried about his partner

"Skye was infected when she got close to the first victim," said Coulson

"Fitz and I will work on an anti serum to cure her but in the meantime, no can have physical contact with her," said Simmons

Ward stayed by the door where Skye sat.

"If I die, I want you to stay on this team and keep protecting them," said Skye

"You're not going to die, FitzSimmons will fix this," said Ward trying to reassure both himself and her.

Meanwhile Fitz and Simmons were hard at work but nothing seemed to work. A couple of hours later, the whole team gathered in the lab where Skye was.

"Fitz and I are still working on the anti serum," said Simmons

"How long will that take?" asked Skye

"We're not sure," said Simmons

"Alright AC, I know the protocol in situations like this, when you tell my dad, can you make sure he's alone and there is no surveillance. I don't want anyone to see him fall apart," said Skye

"Skye, stop talking like that," said May

"May, thank you for always being here for me. I want you to break the news to Clint and Tasha. I also want you to take care of Grant after I'm gone," said Skye with tears in her eyes

"Damn it Skye, stop talking like this," said Ward trying to hold his tears in.

"Can I have a couple of minutes alone," said Skye as the all left the lab.

Skye opened the cargo door and jumped out of the plane with no parachute. Meanwhile Simmon's anti serum worked. When she went to give it to Skye, she saw her jump out. Simmons rushed upstairs and heard May say: "The cargo door has been opened,"

"Skye jumped out and he anti serum works," said Simmons as Ward rushed to the cargo door, grabbed a parachute and the anti serum before jumping after Skye.

A couple of hours later, Ward and Skye were standing in front of Coulson in his office.

"What were you thinking? We can't lose you either of you," said Coulson

"I was just trying to save the team," said Skye.

"Did you ever think what would happen to your father if you died," asked Coulson

"I'm sorry," said Skye

"You're dismissed," said Coulson as the couple left his office

As soon as they reached the lounge, Simmons gave Skye a hug before walking away.

"Don't ever do that again," said Ward pulling her in his arms

"I'm so sorry Grant, I just wanted to protect everyone," said Skye

"I know but I don't ever want to lose you," said Ward

"Let's go to bed," said Skye as they both walked to their bunk hand in hand. As they entered the room, Skye put pulled Ward and kissed him as he pushed the door to close.


End file.
